


On The Other Hand

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake helps Avon vent his frustrations. Sometimes Blake gives Avon more frustrations. He does look so pretty when he's made to wait.</p><p> </p><p>(written for the International Month of Porn 2008- a Porn a Day challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lend a Hand

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Blake could hear the noise halfway down the corridor. He sped up, and arrived just in time to see Jenna deck Avon with a lovely roundhouse right. Blake caught Avon and lowered him onto the flight deck couch. "Was that really necessary?" He was exasperated and let it show.

"Yes, it was!" Jenna stomped off the flight deck. 

Blake looked at the others. Gan shrugged. Cally sighed. Vila said, "Avon was asking for it. You know how he's been lately."

Blake frowned. "I'll have a talk with him." He looked down at Avon, who was beginning to stir. "You'd better go, leave me alone with him." No one argued. They all looked relieved as they left quickly.

Blake nudged Avon's boot. "Wake up."

Avon jerked and winced. He looked at Blake and started to get up. Blake pushed him back. "Avon, you're being even more impossible than usual lately. Care to tell me why?"

Avon scowled and waved his awkwardly bandaged hands. "Perhaps pain makes me short-tempered."

"No, it's more than that." Blake sat down next to Avon and shoved him flat again as Avon tried once more to get up. "I've been neglecting you lately."

"Yes, well, you do that fairly regularly. I'm used to it."

"So you are." Blake rubbed his upper lip with a forefinger, and observed Avon's reaction. "But this time, you haven't got your usual stress relief to deal with your frustrations."

"Let... me... up." Avon glared daggers at Blake.

"No. No, I don't think so. Until your carpal tunnel readings are normal, your wrists will have to remain splinted." Blake smiled and bent down to kiss Avon, who groaned and pushed up. "I'll just help you deal with this little problem, shall I?"

Avon glared, but offered no resistance to having his trousers opened. Blake grinned. "Not such a little problem, is it?" He stroked Avon's hair. Avon tried to bite him. "Ah! Don't be a bitch, Avon. Here I am, generously intending to help you in your hour of need." While he talked, Blake kept his gaze locked with Avon's forcing Avon to watch Blake lick his palm and fingers. 

Avon's eyes unfocused and he licked his lips. "Don't tease, Blake."

"Not in the mood for it? All right, next time." Blake gripped Avon's cock and began pumping. "Next time," he growled softly, "I'll tie you down and touch you all over, kiss you and suck you until you're crazy for it, until you're crying and begging."

Avon's eyes went even wider. He started sweating and cursing softly under his breath.

"And then maybe I'll go away and leave you there, to think how much you need me." Blake kissed Avon, and this time Avon opened his mouth, lips soft and yielding under his. "How much you need someone who won't back down when you threaten. Won't give way when you pout and glare and stomp your foot."

Avon arched up against Blake. "Harder! Stop talking!"

Blake laughed and pumped Avon's cock. Avon thrust himself up one last time and came, shouting a particularly filthy vulgarism as he did.

Blake looked at Avon reproachfully. "You learned that from Vila."

Avon slumped against the flight deck couch. "Well, you were busy."

Blake looked sad.

Avon rolled his eyes. "That doesn't work on me. Come here." 

"There's no room." But Blake settled beside Avon on the couch, pulling Avon to lay on top of him, with Blake's arms wrapped around him. Blake stroked Avon's hair again. "Better?"

Avon nodded and closed his eyes.

Once he was sure Avon was asleep, Blake looked down at him and smiled tenderly. "Rest well, little brother."


	2. Caught between a Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avon is greedy. Blake makes him wait for his reward.

Avon knew better than to go into the treasure room by himself. But he was feeling... _peevish_ and wanted... _needed_ to salve his feelings by looking at all the wealth, all the power it could buy, and, far more importantly, at all the control it could give him over his own life. When you're obscenely wealthy no one tells you what to do. No one snaps their fingers and expects you to obey. In public, no less. With a hostile person watching.

Avon didn't mind so much that Jenna had been there, although she'd smirk and make comments about Avon fondling Blake's sack, or losing the family jewels. Jenna was... _family_ and it was only an annoyance. But to humiliate Avon in front of the opposition... that was intolerable. It was as if Blake had told the universe he was Blake's bitch. Damn it, that was supposed to be their secret!

Avon finished decoding the cipher-lock (Blake was predictable-- 'freedom' indeed) and stepped into the room. The cold, hard glitter of precious gems and rare metals was a balm to his feelings. His eye went to the stack in front of him. Blake was such a gobslutch; he hadn't even bothered to properly store the sack full of gems. Avon itched to hold the biggest stone in his palm and pretend he was going to pocket it and walk off with it. He could. No one could stop him. He'd earned it, a thousand times over. He picked up the sack. Something snatched his ankles and he fell forward, briefly smashing against the pile of storage containers as he flew, winding upside down, gently swaying from the ceiling.

"BLAKE! YOU BASTARD!"

"That's no way to talk to the man who holds the key to your freedom." Blake stepped out from behind a tall shelf full of iridium coinage from Betelgeuse IV, currently trading 4 to 1 for Federation standard. Yes, Avon kept up to date. 

"Let me down." Avon felt an upside-down frown might be misinterpreted as a smile, so he kept his face blank.

Blake reached out and took the sack that Avon was still, by reflex, holding. "Don't be so impatient." Blake sat down on a sack of coins and opened the sack. "Don't you want to see what you've got yourself into that ridiculous position to obtain?"

Avon showed his teeth. "No. You won't let me have it anyway."

"Oh, I might surprise you." Blake displayed the contents of the sack; a tube of their favorite lubricant. "Of course, if you don't trust me..." He laid it down and stood up. "Maybe I'll just go away and leave you to admire the treasure room by yourself."

Avon made a strangled noise. "You can't leave me like this!"

Blake considered. You could _see_ him considering. "No, I suppose not. I wouldn't want to risk damaging you. I find you useful... on occasion." He reached out and fondled Avon's arse.

The heat in Avon's face was from blood pooling, nothing more. "Blake." Avon's tone was low and dangerous. Blake slapped him, quite hard. It hurt not only where he was struck, but in his ankles as he jerked against the bindings. "AHH!"

Shaking his head, Blake produced a length of cord and proceeded to tie Avon's hands behind him after a brief struggle that left both of them panting. "I see you are simply begging to be disciplined."

"No, I am NOT!" 

Blake sighed and lowered Avon to the deck. Before Avon could get up Blake tightened the cord about his ankles. "I don't believe you." He took out a knife. "This isn't one of your favorite outfits, by any chance?"

"Yes, it is!" Avon yelped as Blake grinned and brought the knife closer. He squirmed away. "The boots fit perfectly and I had to fight Jenna for this silver tunic!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Blake put the knife away. "If you're uncomfortable later, remember it's your own fault." He undid Avon's belt, unzipped his trousers and tugged them down.

"No!" Avon kicked as best he could. "I'm angry with you, you're not getting to fuck me!"

"Yes, I am, and you know it." Blake caressed Avon's arse. Avon went still. Blake grinned and vigorously used a lubed finger on him. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be glad you have to stand at your station."

Avon moaned and closed his eyes. 

"That's better." Blake ran his hands up inside Avon's shirt, pushing it up to bunch around his arms. He kissed and licked and bit all over Avon's back, while his hands tweaked nipples, tugged at chest hair and played with Avon's cock. "You have such a fuckable arse, I don't know how I managed to resist not fucking you on the commander's desk on our last mission. There you were, all intense and sweaty with nerves working on that computer for the codes and I kept thinking how much I enjoy making you come when you don't want to. You'd have been fighting me, but silently, so no one would know, and then you'd give up and tell me to get it over with before we got caught. But that's only an excuse. You're such a slut, you just can't resist having something big shoved up your arse." Blake bit Avon hard on the shoulder, not quite breaking the skin.

Avon cursed and jerked away. Blake sat back on his heels, and pulled Avon up by the hair to look at him. "And because I'm quite fond of fucking you, I don't mind. Not really." Blake kissed Avon. "Unfortunately, I have other business to attend to at the moment." Avon tried to bite him. Blake laughed and produced the large gem that he hadn't let Avon keep earlier. "You've been sulking about this all day." Blake coated it with lube while Avon watched, wide-eyed. 

"Blake. You're not going to..."

"Of course I am. I can always disinfect it later." Blake parted Avon's buttocks and shoved the gem up, followed by a butt-plug secured in place by a belt around Avon's waist. He slapped Avon on the arse.

"AHHH! No, Blake, please!" Avon squirmed and felt the stone in his gut press on places that excited him, while the butt plug stretched him and made him feel vulnerable.

Blake sat back and watched Avon writhe for a minute before he spoke again. "Because you're so beautiful like this, I've linked a monitor from here to my flight deck position. No one will see it except me, but if you make a sound, Avon, everyone will hear." Blake grinned and patted Avon on the arse again. "I'm sorry I have to leave you like this, but I'm due on the flight deck." He got up and walked out.

Avon whimpered and pressed his forehead to the deck.


End file.
